Ditto
by CeceliaStar
Summary: "You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend." Ranma/Akane (Is there a ship name?)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm aware the Ranma 1/2 fandom is practically dead. BUT THAT DOESN'T STOP ME FROM LOVING IT. I can't believe I haven't written anything for them before. A crime, I know. Without further ado, here's some Ranma for your depraved souls.**

 _ **"You punched me in the face while gesticulating wildly to a friend"**_

* * *

Despite the loud traffic and the muggy day, Akane Tendo had decided today would be a great day. She'd woken with the warm sun cascading through her window and a pleasant smell drifting through her room, which turned out to be her sisters cooking. She'd gotten all dressed up, even, to go meet her friend, Shizuku at the café for tea. Nothing fancy, but damn it, she felt cute. And though she still, secretly, wished her hair was still long like Kasumi's, she thought she was pulling off the short hair well.

Akane was sure that today would be great. That was, until she'd stepped foot in the café.

It was just a feeling, a simple, overly-exaggerated feeling, but she couldn't help but think that something annoying would occur the moment she walked into that little shop. But Shizuku had seen her from inside, and was waving at her to come in, so Akane continued her trek, ignoring her trepidation.

Eventually she forgot about it as she and Shizuku chatted and ordered tea and a pastry. Akane forgot how fun it was to feel like just a girl. Usually she was so busy fighting the boys at school or training at her family's dojo, that the simple things, like laughing with a friend at a café, had slipped her mind.

They decided to leave the café and just take a walk around. As they began cleaning their table Akane suddenly remembered what she'd been itching to tell Shizuku about.

"You won't believe it," Akane said, smiling excitedly, as she grabbed her cup and plate. Shizuku looked back at her curiously. "I was walking home the other day and you'll never guess what I found."

"What, Akane?"

"A cute, baby pig!" Akane exclaimed, and in her excitement, she spread out her arms and hit something hard and sharp. She winced in surprise and turned to see the object of her blunder.

A guy, about her age, sixteen, stood there holding his nose and glaring daggers at Akane. He was far taller than her, with black hair tied back in a short braid. Though Akane was against boys in every sense of the word, even she had to admit that he was good-looking in an aesthetic sense at least.

"What's the big idea?" he ground out. Akane, never one to back down, even if the fault is her own, stood straighter and offered a glare of her own.

"It was an accident you know," she muttered. Shizuku looked between the two, and then smirked.

"I don't know Akane," Shizuku sighed, "seemed like it might have been on purpose to me."

"Shizuku!" she exclaimed in horror. Akane wasn't sure what had gotten into the girl, but it certainly wasn't anything truthful. She hadn't even known the guy was there! What had gotten into her?

The guy harrumphed in triumph, finally lowering his hand from his nose.

"It wasn't!" Akane cried, turning to the guy (she'd really have to find out his name at some point). He just raised his eyebrows in a condescending manner. "But you know what? I think you deserved it no matter what!"

"Oh yeah?" he said, leaning forward. He looked her up and down. "You're not cute at all."

Akane's eyes widened in indignation and Shizuku muffled a giggle.

"I'd be eternally happy if I _never_ saw you again," Akane fumed. She was this close from punching him. The only thing stopping her was the fact that it might get her kicked out, and consequently, Shizuku.

"Ditto."

With that, the boy turned and stomped out of the café. Akane and Shizuku stared at his back as he disappeared down the street, both equally baffled by the encounter. Akane finally whipped to Shizuku.

"What was _that?_ "

"The cute boy you just went head to head with?" Shizuku giggled. "I don't know, fate maybe?"

Akane couldn't contain her scoff. "No, I meant the whole 'you did that on purpose' thing!"

Shizuku giggled and grabbed Akane's hand, pulling her out of the café. Akane hadn't realized, so wrapped up in the fight, that they'd amassed quite a few stares.

"I thought it was funny," she said lightly. "Messing with you is a beautiful hobby I've stumbled upon."

"Shizuku!" Akane cried, once again horrified by her friend. "That's so cruel!"

"What would be cruel if you never saw the mysterious boy again," Shizuku sighed longingly. Akane rolled her eyes in exasperation. Her friend always had her head stuck in a book, so it was no wonder she had made up some rival-to-love story about Akane and the jerk.

"What would be cruel is _if_ I saw him again," Akane countered. Shizuku smirked, a twinkle in her eye.

"I bet he goes to our school. I heard we're having a new transfer student in our class this week."

Akane paled. "No, I'm sure it's not him," she denied, shaking her head. Akane continued on her trek back to her place, Shizuku trailing along, laughing lightly.

"Aren't you curious to know more about him?" Shizuku teased, sliding closer. "Not even the smallest bit?"

"Hmph!"

* * *

The next week the teacher announced a new student was welcoming their class, and all Akane felt was trepidation. It couldn't be him, surely. She didn't want the rest of her school year to be filled with glares and insults.

"Please welcome our new student, Ranma Saotome," the teacher droned, "who was recently studying martial arts in China."

Akane held her breath when the door was pulled open, and in walked her worst nightmare.

Shizuku could be heard cackling in the back of the classroom.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **I've missed my babies, and the prompt was PERFECT for them. Hopefully I did it justice ;0**

 **PS: Akane's friend, Shizuku, doesn't exist in cannon. In fact, I dragged this friend from a DIFFERENT universe. A Miyazaki one. I'll post another chapter if anyone can guess what movie it is. Big hint: "SHIZUKU, I LOVE YOUUUUUU"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter in Ranma's perspective. Now listen - I wrote this for fun so no I don't have all the details worked out and no I don't know if there is changing nonsense in this AU. But let's be clear, this is like a one-shot, not a multi-chapter thing. I'm CONSIDERING writing another chapter just for fun if enough people want it but this isn't like a chapter story alright?**

* * *

Ranma Saotome had moved to Tokyo against his will, dragged around by his good-for-nothing father. They'd gone from place to place, training in martial arts. Ranma had never stayed in one place for too long and he never really expected to. But then his pop had declared that they'd be living in Tokyo for a while so he could be near his old friend, Tendo.

Ranma was infuriated. He was angry. He'd more than once suggested that his pop stay in Tokyo while Ranma continue his training but he just wouldn't have it. Ranma was defeated.

He already hated Tokyo the moment he stepped foot into it. And then his old man had _dared_ trying to convince Ranma to marry off to his friends daughters and inherit a dojo. That had been the line for Ranma and had resulted in many a pummels upon his father's head.

No way was he marrying anyone and staying in Tokyo.

They settled into their tiny apartment with unease. Even though it had been pops idea he still wasn't used to staying in one place for long either.

So Ranma was in a lousy mood when he'd arrived into Tokyo, made worse by the confined space he shared with his pop, so he'd immediately stalked out of the apartment. He supposed he should at least get a look of the town; from the looks of his bad luck he'd be here for a while.

The streets were small and the air hot with the loud noise from the cicadas in the background. He saw many ramen shops and snack shops that he'd have to try later. He spotted a small café and thought maybe he'd step in and grab a water because of the constant heat on his back.

It was small and cute and nothing like what he was used to. And then he saw the price for a water bottle and immediately turned to leave. That was his mistake. Ranma caught the tail end of a conversation and the backhand of a hand directly in the face.

Before he could stop himself his face morphed into one of anger as he glared down at his assaulter. The assaulter, being a she, stared at him in shock. Her hair was cut to her chin and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What's the big idea?" he ground out. Immediately the girl straightened and shot a glare of her own back at him, something he found totally unfair. _He_ was the one who was hit in the face after all, not her.

"It was an accident you know," she muttered. Ranma could understand that, but he couldn't understand how she was talking like it was his fault. He only noticed the other girl when she spoke up, a small curl to her lips.

"I don't know Akane," she sighed, "seemed like it might have been on purpose to me."

So Akane was her name then.

"Shizuku!" she exclaimed in horror. Akane looked at Shizuku like she'd betrayed her, something Ranma found endlessly amusing.

Ranma harrumphed in triumph to rub salt in the wound, lowering his hand from his nose. He noted that it still stung something sharp. He eyed her arm and noticed the well-defined muscles there. Was she a martial artist too?

"It wasn't!" Akane cried, finally turning back to Ranma. He just raised his eyebrows in a condescending manner. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do because it only further served to piss her off more. "But you know what? I think you deserved it no matter what!"

"Oh yeah?" he said, leaning forward. Ranma didn't really have any insults to throw so he settled for the classics. He looked her up and down. "You're not cute at all."

Akane's eyes widened in indignation and Shizuku muffled a giggle.

"I'd be eternally happy if I _never_ saw you again," Akane fumed. Ranma noticed her clenched fists and thought it best he get out of there before she truly blew up.

"Ditto."

Without another word he turned and left the expensive café and stomped back to the apartment. If he didn't like this town before, he sure didn't know. He could only hope that they weren't going to the same school.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **Big shout out to the person I didn't see here who guessed correctly! Yes, Shizuku from Whisper of the Heart, my all time FAVORITE Miyazaki movie. This person who wasn't here is the reason I wrote this chapter. Again if enough people want another I'll consider doing another, like maybe of their classroom shenanigans GASP I could write Kuno-baby lol.**

 **Anyway, hoped you liked it!**


End file.
